


[vore] That isn't the safe word, Sans

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I didn't tag rape/non-con but tw for that anyway because the vibe is kinda there, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Same-Size Vore, Sans and Doggo are an established vore couple, Soft Vore, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Undertale Sans, Vore, and the vore is non-consensual :3, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: US Sans confesses to UT Sans and is rebuffed. Then he runs off and gets eaten by Doggo :3





	

“Of course I like you. You remind me so much of Papyrus, for one thing. But you also remind me of myself, and, heh…”

“What do you mean—?”

“And. One other thing. There’s…someone else…” The other Sans had trailed off, scratching his skull with embarrassment.

Sans felt his face go hot; he must have been blushing neon blue. Of course. Of course the other Sans would already have someone. How foolish he’d been to think otherwise. He stared at the floor, not wanting to see pity in the other Sans’s eyes. It wasn’t _his_ fault, after all. It had been Sans’s mistake. He had to get out of there.

And that was how he found himself trudging rapidly through the snow of an unfamiliar universe, past the sentry station that in his own world would have been manned by Dogamy and Dogaressa. It seemed abandoned. He ignored it and kept going, not wanting to let the other Sans catch up, if he was following him at all.

He was yanked out of his thoughts, and his boots out of the snow, by something catching his bandanna.

“What’s with the get-up?”

Sans tried to twist around and see his attacker, who obligingly turned him 180 degrees, still dangling by his bandanna. It was Doggo. He wasn’t wearing his usual black robe—in fact, he seemed to have acquired Dogaressa’s unfortunate fashion sense. The Doggo from this universe then, Sans concluded.

“It’s cute,” Doggo snorted, baring his teeth in a grin.

“Put me down,” Sans huffed, crossing his arms.

Doggo’s eyes widened with a patronizing kind of surprise. “Whatever you say, boss.” He carried Sans behind the sentry station and dropped him into the snow.

“That’s more l—” Sans started to say, but Doggo dropped down on top of him, pinning both arms below his paws.

“Doggo, what are you doing?”

Doggo just smirked and tucked a finger under the waistband of his pants.

“S-stop!”

Doggo met his eyes, tongue hanging out lewdly.

“P-please stop—!”

“That isn’t the safe word, Sans.” The dog grinned toothily and reached in to stroke Sans’s pelvis.

***

Sans curled up in the snow, naked now, watching Doggo with apprehension.

“Quit crying, bonehead, I haven’t even done anything yet.” Doggo had sat back to give him some space.

Sans found his voice again, but it was shaky. “What’re you gonna do?”

“Well, I can’t just let you go without doing _anything_ for me.” The dog leaned in close. “I am feeling kinda peckish.”

“Y-you want me to get you some tacos?”

Wait, did the Sans in this universe even make tacos? What food would he have offered? Wait again, would it be so bad if Doggo knew he wasn’t the same Sans? Maybe if he just told him, he’d stop acting so weird and scary.

“Tacos?” Doggo snorted with laughter. “No, you’ll do just fine.”

He wrapped both hands around Sans’s rib cage and picked him up.

“Wait, what?! Doggo, stop! What are you MMPH!” Sans was cut off as his face was pressed into the dog’s big soft tongue. He reached up to push against the dog’s muzzle, but that just prompted the dog to pin his arms to his sides, one by one, still holding him in place with the opposite hand, and pressing his jaws more firmly around his skull and shoulders for good measure. Then the jaws relaxed again, and Sans hoped he would be pulled back out and the dog would laugh at how scared he’d been, because it was all a cruel joke, but instead he was pushed deeper, face buried in the dog’s throat. He closed his eyes to keep out the saliva that was coating his skull, but couldn’t stop it seeping through his gritted teeth. The smell of dog breath was overwhelming.

He struggled but couldn’t free his arms, and kicked but didn’t connect with anything. Another push forced him deeper, and now the flesh around him was undulating to push him further down, squeezing the base of his skull to move it forward. He could feel the dog’s warm mouth around his shoulders and upper arms, and the restraining paws disappeared. He tried to push back again, but the dog was already gulping him deeper and he barely had any room to bend his elbows. He felt around for something to grab onto—the dog’s tongue was too soft and slippery—he felt rows of sharp teeth but they didn’t provide a sufficient handhold.

The dog swallowed again and his arms were pressed close to his sides, nearly immobile. He focused on his legs—maybe he could kick him in the nose at least. But at his first twitch Doggo’s paws were back, restraining his lower legs and guiding them straight into his mouth as he gulped.

As the dog finally swallowed his feet, Sans found himself entirely vertical, with his head facing downward. A last huge gulp pushed him inexorably all the way into the dog’s stomach, where he curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. His tears mixed with the other fluids surrounding him as the stomach walls shifted and pressed against him with an ominous gurgle.

***

“Doggo!” Sans flickered into being in front of the dog’s sentry station. “Have you seen—? Oh, tell me you didn’t.”

Doggo looked with guilty consternation at his distended belly. “Sans? But if you’re there, who did I just eat?”

Sans clapped a hand to his face in dismay. “I’ll explain. Just spit him out.”

“Okay, okay. Let me get him lined up a bit.” Doggo massages his stomach to shift his prey’s position for easier regurgitation. Once his shoulders were out, Sans was able to find a handhold to help pull him free.

“What did I tell you about wandering around on your own in strange universes?” Sans scolded, but the alternate version of him just curled up against his ribs, sobbing. “Ahh…sorry, I shoulda warned ya.” He looked up at Doggo, who was watching uncomfortably. He could have warned him, too. “Get his clothes, will ya? He’s all wet and cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Doggo ... Doggo is big enough to eat Sans, right? *looks at canon game sprites* Uh. So maybe it's like, Bara Doggo and Chibi Sans or something look over there a distraction!!
> 
> Anyway, alternate sexier ending: Doggo eats them both and digests them down to just souls, which he then spits out and they reform because convenient magic :3  
> (Or you could do it without reformation but then UT Sans would have a kinda weird death wish.)  
> Anyway, I'm sure Blueberry will come around and discover the joys of getting eaten and there will be fun times with all three :3
> 
> I am proud of the tag "Sans and Doggo are an established vore couple" and if it wasn't my own tag I would add it to my list of weirdest AO3 tags.
> 
> Inside Doggo smells like dog breath. I’m not a big fan of gross smells in vore so I figure Sans’s magic smells and tastes like blue raspberry. But Doggo *is* a dog.


End file.
